<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Second Chance Encounters by betheflame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805419">Second Chance Encounters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame'>betheflame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Steve Tony Games: Flame's Fluff Fills [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, Artist Steve Rogers, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Spain, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Vacation, Virgin Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:55:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony can't stop staring at the bartender in this bar in Barcelona. </p>
<p>The bartender can't stop staring back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Steve Tony Games: Flame's Fluff Fills [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Team Fluff</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Second Chance Encounters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tina_v/gifts">tina_v</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For tina, and the POTS server, whom I love with my whole flamey heart.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was his third time in the bar that week.</p>
<p>It’s not like Tony frequenting bars was odd - he’d drunk his way through most of his European extravaganza - it was that he rarely went to the same place twice. There was too much to do, too much to see, too many different people to flirt with or dance with or fuck, too many paparazzi to avoid.</p>
<p>But he was back at <em>this</em> bar like there was a magnet on his ass that attached him to the stool at the end of the bar. He had a few plates of tapas in front of him and was nursing a sangria because he was not going to get drunk tonight.</p>
<p>Tonight he was going to make his move on the Dorito-shaped American bartender that he’d been jerking off to since he found Bar Oviso earlier in the week. You could tell the dude was American just by looking at him and boy, was Tony looking. Steve - Tony’d gotten up the nerve to ask on the 2nd night - was an exchange student from Brooklyn, here in Barcelona studying global architecture and design. He wanted to be an artist, but he figured that an architect was an artist who had a steady income, so he could make that work. Tony had snorted so loudly at that comment that he’d gotten sangria up his nose.</p>
<p>Worth it.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Tony was back.</p>
<p>Steve was a lot of things - bartender, student, fresh convert to being a football fan, routinely broke - but he was also an excellent eavesdropper. Four nights before, when the small guy around Steve’s age stumbled into the bar, he’d already been a little drunk. There was a girl with him and Steve had internally rolled his eyes at how obvious she was being. Tony’d gone to the bathroom at one point and his colleague Tina had asked gotten chatting to the girl for a bit, which is how they all found out that he was, indeed, Tony Stark of the multinational company and Barcelona was his most recent stop on his famed European Tour of Gluttony and Sloth - or so he’d called it on his Twitter.</p>
<p>That Steve didn’t follow obsessively.</p>
<p>Of course not.</p>
<p>Steve was taken aback with how much warmer Tony seemed in person than online. His eyes were earnest in a way that both shocked Steve and made his fingers itch to draw them.</p>
<p>That first night, he’d disappeared with the girl and been back a few hours later.</p>
<p>“Well, didn’t expect to see you so soon,” Tina remarked to Tony.</p>
<p>Tony shrugged. “She got what she wanted and left. Not unusual. What’s your best orujo?”</p>
<p>Tina raised her eyebrow and Steve was also surprised. They served it in the bar, but orujo was a pretty strong brandy and not exactly popular among their generation. Steve thought they were all stupid - it was delicious - but he thought a lot of people his age were stupid.</p>
<p>“What is it the kids say? It’s been a day?”</p>
<p>“The kids?” Tina snorted. “You’re a kid, Tony.”</p>
<p>“Am I?”</p>
<p>It took Steve everything within him not to drop everything and lean over the bar in that moment and ask ‘what the hell does that mean?’</p>
<p>“You gonna talk to him tonight or keep staring at him like a puppy who lost its favorite toy?” Tina muttered in his ear as they mixed some cocktails.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Steve replied lightly.</p>
<p>Tina snorted. “You’re off tomorrow. Go home with him tonight.”</p>
<p>Steve hoped the blush he felt was hidden by the dim lights of the bar. “I’m not his type.”</p>
<p>To that, Tina laughed. “First of all, you’re <em>everyone’s</em> type. Second of all, you’re absolutely <em>his</em> type. And third of all, he’s been mooning over you for at least an hour now, so would you kindly put the child out of his misery and go suck him off?”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Steve and Tina were talking and Tina kept stealing glances over at him. They weren’t exactly subtle - Tony knew they were talking about him.</p>
<p>He’d already shown up on both Snapchat and TikTok as favoriting this bar - one of the reasons he never went anywhere twice - but Steve was worth it. Tony had no idea why - it wasn’t just the body, Tony could have anyone he wanted and he knew it - but he had to know this man. He wanted to ask a million questions about the stains on Steve’s fingers. Charcoal? Oil? It couldn't’ be motor oil - Tony knew those stains - but it was driving him mad.</p>
<p>
  <em>Shit, he is coming this way, game face Stark.</em>
</p>
<p>“Do you hate bread or something?”</p>
<p>A million pickup lines had flitted through Tony’s brain over the past few days. Smooth, suave, wonderful pick up lines. He’d test run a few of them with Pep and Rhodey - who were equal parts exasperated and amused - and he was ready.</p>
<p>And that’s what he blurted out.</p>
<p>“What?” Steve asked, with half a chuckle, as he leaned a little into Tony’s space. Be still my heart. “What does that mean?”</p>
<p>“Your body. Are you allergic to carbs?”</p>
<p>At that, Steve threw his head back and laughed, a full body experience that Tony craved to make happen again and again. “No,” Steve said finally. “I’m just on a swimming scholarship at school.”</p>
<p>“Well, you sure earn it,” Tony said, somewhat lamely because his brain was otherwise occupied with images of Steve … wet.</p>
<p>“Yeah, well,” Steve replied because Tony really hadn’t given him much to work with.</p>
<p>“When do you get off shift?” Tony blurted for a second time because his libido was evidently in charge of his mouth on this fine Thursday evening.</p>
<p>“I’m closing tonight,” Steve replied, his eyes snapping to Tony’s and full of questions.</p>
<p>“I want to take you home with me,” Tony said, deciding to go all in before he could say anything else stupid. “I’ve been dreaming about tracing your abs with my tongue since I saw them.”</p>
<p>Tony knew when someone was turned on, when his words or his body or his money (usually the last) got to someone and he’d gotten to Steve.</p>
<p>“If you give me your address, I can come when I’m done.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you will, and quickly,” Tony said, relishing the double entendre. “But I have nowhere else to be, so why don’t you keep me in sangria and I’ll just watch your ass and plot until we can get out of here.”</p>
<p>“Plot?”</p>
<p>“Oh, handsome, you have no idea.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>No, he didn’t.</p>
<p>Steve had known he was gay since he was 12, attempted to do something about it a few times in his teens, but never made it past fumbly kisses and aborted handjobs. He thought he had a good thing going with a guy from the team freshman year, but the then guy decided he wasn’t into inexperience and bailed.</p>
<p>And thus, Steve Rogers was a 20-year-old virgin.</p>
<p>About to hook up with one of the most famously sexually experienced men of his generation.</p>
<p>He took a quick bathroom break around 1 and pulled out his phone.</p>
<p>
  <em>Steve: I’m still freaking out.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bucky: Just fucking tell him, you loser. He’s obviously horny for you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Steve: How do you figure?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bucky: I get that your bar is rated best sangria or whatever, but he’s been at your bar on your shift several times. The kid very famously never goes anywhere twice. It’s gotta be you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Steve: Our sangria is pretty good.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bucky: Stark could buy your bar, you idiot. Just admit he’s hot for you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Steve: He mentioned something about licking my abs.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bucky: THEN LET HIM.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bucky: Nat says to let him, he’s probably very good at it. And then she wants full details so you’re to call her tomorrow.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bucky: Which, I beg you, please do or she’ll pester me and I’m 100% here for you getting your dick wet, bro, but I got limits.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Steve: If I say yes, no one else knows. Not Clint, not Val, not Sam, not Maria, not anyone. You and Nat and that’s it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bucky: Of course, pal. Lockbox.</em>
</p>
<p>Steve took a shaky breath and went through his options. He could say ‘no’, turn down the only offer that’s made him slightly curious since he got to the city.</p>
<p>Who was he kidding.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“A few things you should know,” Steve said a while later as he was washing down the bar and Tony was watching him with those eyes. As the closing manager, Steve had sent everyone else home a few minutes early and told them he’d lock up.</p>
<p>“I’m all ears.”</p>
<p>“I’m very strong and a little worried I’ll hurt you.”</p>
<p>Tony responded by taking off his shirt and Steve fumbled the washcloth in his hand. “I’m not just a pretty face, Rogers. I lift car parts as a hobby. I’m good.”</p>
<p>“I can see that,” Steve croaked out and Tony smiled.</p>
<p>“Are you sure I can’t help? I’m feeling useless just sitting here. I can wash things.”</p>
<p>Steve shook his head. “I have a routine and I’m almost done.”</p>
<p>Tony looked skeptical and Steve wondered if he should finish the thought completely. <em>I just really like looking at you.</em></p>
<p>“You said ‘a few things’.” Tony said.</p>
<p>“I’ve never done this before.”</p>
<p>“Go home with strangers in bars? You get used to it,” Tony grinned.</p>
<p>“Go home with <em>anyone</em>.”</p>
<p>Tony was obviously about to crack another joke - he opened his mouth - but then it appeared as though he registered what Steve was saying. “Anything with anyone?”</p>
<p>Steve nodded slowly.</p>
<p>The pair stared at each other for a minute and then Tony cleared his throat. “Girls, too?”</p>
<p>Steve chuckled. “I’ve known I was only into guys for a long time. Just never had the opportunity to do anything about it.”</p>
<p>“Jesus hell, everyone you’ve ever met is an idiot,” Tony said quickly. “Okay, then what’s your fantasy?”</p>
<p>Steve blinked at him and Tony got up off the stool. He rounded the bar like a predator and stopped only when he was toe to toe with Steve. “You have me for a whole night and I’m very good at this. I’m clean - I get tested obsessively - and I’ve done nearly everything and I’m scared of very little and I have exactly one limit which is no verbal humiliation which I have a feeling you are actually genetically incapable of, so I ask again, what is your fantasy?”</p>
<p>“Anything you want to do is my fantasy,” Steve said.</p>
<p>“Nope, I don’t believe you,” Tony said. “Words, use them. What do you want, Steve Rogers?”</p>
<p>“Your mouth on my dick,” Steve said, his voice slightly strangled by the loss of blood flow to anywhere in his body but his dick. He’d been hard for most of the night, but since Tony started this little monologue, he’d become hard enough to pound nails.</p>
<p>“With pleasure,” Tony smirked and then - to Steve’s absolute shock - dropped to his knees right there.</p>
<p>“Tony, that floor is gross.”</p>
<p>“Then I’ll throw out these pants,” Tony murmured as he unzipped Steve’s jeans and pulled out his penis. “This is worth it.”</p>
<p>Steve leaned back on the bar behind him and gripped it with all his might. He’d dreamed of what this would feel like, to have warmth surrounding him, the pressure so different from his own hand, but… this surpassed his imagination’s power.</p>
<p>Tony licked up and down it, treating Steve’s dick a bit like a lollipop. He gripped it with a hand, he sucked hard, he jerked and sucked, he played with Steve’s balls - all while keeping his eyes on Steve and seeming to judge what Steve liked best. “<em>Okay, not that, no problem, let’s try… oh, you like that. Well, that’s good, because I love doing this. God, Steve, you’re so responsive it’s like a dream. No, baby, don’t try to be quiet, I want to know what you like.</em>”</p>
<p>“I’m close,” Steve said after a few minutes and he felt Tony smile around his dick. “And I don’t really want to come at work, I’ll be honest.”</p>
<p>Tony pulled off Steve with a laugh and rose to his feet. He kissed Steve firmly - Steve realized that their first kiss was after his first blow job and was strangely turned on by that - and tucked Steve back into his jeans. “Then let’s get the hell out of here.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Three Years Later</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“Where are we going?”</p>
<p>Pepper skewered him with the look she always gave him when he was being - according to her - exasperating. “A gallery opening.”</p>
<p>“But I hate gallery openings.”</p>
<p>“But you owe me for missing the last six board meetings,” Pepper said, clearly unbothered by his distaste for the events about to transpire. “I’m calling in my chips. It’s an up-and-coming artist who specializes in using international architecture styles to paint fantasy cityscapes. There’s one piece I want for the lobby of the Boston office.”</p>
<p>Tony huffed and flipped through The Guardian on his phone. “Fine, what’s the name?”</p>
<p>“Of the artist? Steve Rogers.”</p>
<p>Tony’s eyes whipped to Pepper’s. He’d never told her the name of the guy from Barcelona, the one who ghosted him completely and never responded to any of Tony’s repeated attempts to get in touch. They just called him ‘Steve the Bartender’ in their conversations about how he was Tony’s one-who-got-away. But this was Pepper, so maybe…</p>
<p>“Oh god,” she breathed and put her hand to her mouth. “Steve the Bartender was named Steve Rogers?”</p>
<p>So she hadn’t been intentionally fucking with him. “Yes.”</p>
<p>“Oh, god, Tony, I’m sorry, I really… you don’t have to come.”</p>
<p>“Please.” Tony brushed it off. “It’s a super common name. I’m sure it’s not him at all.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Did Tony <em>fucking</em> Stark just walk in the door?” Bucky’s voice was full of incredulity. “I didn’t think he ever came to Brooklyn.”</p>
<p>“That’s Pepper Potts he’s with,” Carol interjected. “I heard she’s in charge of all the art for all the Stark Industries buildings worldwide. Steve, what if she buys one of your paintings and hangs it somewhere that everyone sees it and then -”</p>
<p>Carol wasn’t one for flights of fancy, usually, so Steve had no idea where that was going and had to stop it in his tracks. Which he did by putting his hand over her mouth. “Stop.”</p>
<p>“He’s nervous enough as it is,” Nat kissed her girlfriend’s temple. “Let’s keep the dreaming to ourselves, eh?”</p>
<p>“Sorry, I’m just really excited for you, Steve.” Carol grinned her megawatt smile and Steve was reminded how much support he had among his friends.</p>
<p>“But yes,” Steve said, fighting to keep his voice even, “that’s Tony Stark.”</p>
<p>Steve had told no one but Nat and Bucky about that night in Barcelona. The best night of his entire life.</p>
<p>
  <em>“So, you just left?” Nat peered at him through the phone screen.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I was just a conquest to him,” Steve said, waving his hand in front of his phone. “He’s Tony Stark.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“And you’re Steve Rogers, and he came back to that bar to proposition you and then gave you three orgasms on the night you lost your virginity,” Bucky said with a slight screech. “What about that says ‘conquest’?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Everything,” Steve snapped. “I was a challenge and he won. I’m not interested in sticking around to get my heart broken. He’s called the bar a few times and I’m sure it’s to get me to sign a NDA or something. I’ll have Matt contact him.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You’re a fucking coward,” Bucky said and walked away from the screen.</em>
</p>
<p>They’d spoken about it only when drunk in the years since. Nat and Bucky were on-again-off-again fuck buddies and whenever they were off-again, Bucky would end up drunk on Steve’s couch, crying about how he lost her again because he wasn’t honest with his commitment-phobic, bisexual roommate. They’d get drunk, Steve would talk about getting up the nerve to call Tony, and then they’d both sober up and do nothing about either of their problems.</p>
<p>“Carol,” Nat purred slightly, “can you go ask the intern with the bow tie to start circulating the prosecco?” Carol agreed and soon the three of them were alone.</p>
<p>“What’s the plan, pal?” Bucky asked, his voice low.</p>
<p>“Nothing,” Steve said. “No plan.”</p>
<p>Nat snorted. “You with no plan. Let me check the rupture in the space-time continuum.”</p>
<p>“Fuck off, Romanova,” Steve grunted and started fiddling with his cufflinks for something to do with his hands.</p>
<p>“I don’t-”</p>
<p>“Steve?”</p>
<p>Steve turned slowly and Tony was standing right behind him.</p>
<p>“I don’t know if you remember me-”</p>
<p>“I remember,” Steve said quickly.</p>
<p>Tony smiled wanly. “Well, I wasn’t sure. I tried pretty hard to get a hold of you.”</p>
<p>“I thought Matt signed all the papers you wanted,” Steve said.</p>
<p>“Papers? And who’s Matt?”</p>
<p>“You can tell me that I was right later,” Bucky interjected. He stuck his hand out to Tony. “I’m James Barnes, this is Nat Romanova. We’re his best friends and we’ve been telling him he’s an idiot for three years, in case there’s some sort of finder’s fee for him.”</p>
<p>Tony barked out a laugh and returned the shake. “I’ll keep that in mind. Can I steal him?”</p>
<p>Bucky and Nat made their leave and Tony put his hand on Steve’s elbow and guided Steve to a quieter corner.</p>
<p>“I think there’s been a misunderstanding,” Tony said. “I was calling you because I wanted to see you again. Pretty badly, actually, and I haven’t stopped thinking about you since you left my hotel that morning.”</p>
<p>Steve blinked a few times. “But I’m… why?”</p>
<p>“You’re what? And why what?”</p>
<p>“I’m nobody,” Steve blurted. “And I had no idea what I was doing that night. You had to do all the work, I’m sure it wasn’t a good night for you.”</p>
<p>“Steven,” Tony said, stepping a bit closer. “It was the best night of my life to date. I loved all the sex stuff, so much, but what I really loved was the quiet moments where you listened to me. Do you have any idea how many people listen to me and ask me questions and make me feel human? Let me answer. Two other people and I want to fuck neither of them. That I could possibly, even after only a week, have the whole package in you has been an obsession and my regret for three years. So if you left because I was terrible and a waste of your time all those years ago, then I’ll leave this gallery as soon as Pepper buys the pieces she wants. But if, possibly, you thought I didn’t want you… can I correct that assumption immediately?”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t just a way to pass the time?”</p>
<p>“Oh god, no, Steve -”</p>
<p>Steve surged forward and caught Tony’s mouth with his own. He spun them around so Tony was pressed against the wall and Steve was folded around him. He licked Tony’s lips, begging for them to open, and was rewarded with a gasp that allowed entry. He could feel Tony’s hands crawl under his jacket and he canted his hips forward slightly to let Tony know how quickly he was affected by the other man’s presence. They made out against the wall in a dark corner for a few more moments before Tony pulled back.</p>
<p>“Give me your phone,” he breathed and Steve obliged after unlocking it. Tony tapped the screen a few times. “There’s my number, and my address, and the passcode to get to my apartment. I’m going to circulate the room now and make everyone spend an obscene amount of money on your art, and then go home and make sure I have enough condoms and lube to last us approximately seventeen years.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like a great plan to me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked the story, I'd love to know! Kudos and comments are life giving. If you're not sure what to say in the comment, know that I take keyboard smashes and emojis as full love. So, if you liked it more than just a kudos, dropping a ":heart:" is great and I thank you in advance.</p>
<p>Find me on <a href="http://www.twitter.com/betheflame1">Twitter</a> or <a href="http://betheflame.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a> for more on these yahoos. You can also submit prompts and cajole me into writing faster - it usually works. If you're on Discord, I'm definitely there, too, and probably hanging in the <a href="https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS">Put on the Suit Stony Server.  </a><br/><br/>Oh! And FestiveFerret and I have a <a href="http://www.podonthesuit.com">fandom podcast</a> if you're so inclined.<br/><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>